The Tale of the Spirit's Game
by HPFREAK1999
Summary: 3 years ago, Naru and Lin left Japan to go back home in England. Now, after a tiring wait, they're finally back and SPR is restored to its former glory. Follow Mai and the gang as SPR takes on a dangerous case located at an old, western-style tavern. As you'll soon discover, Naru and Lin have a secret that could throw the gang off completely.
1. What is this feeling?

**Okay this is my first collab story, this is written with the talented and smart Leiko Aya who has written stories on FanFiction and FictionPress, so please go check out her stories! Any way this is the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

Naru's POV:

It's been 3 years since I have seen Mai and the rest of the SPR gang. It has also been 3 years since we found Gene's body. Lin and I have come back to Japan ready to start up SPR again, however that's not the only reason for our return. Over the past 3 years, almost every thought has been plagued by her, and all of my dreams have lingering images of that one girl who drives me insane - that girl being the one and only, Mai Taniyama. I wonder if she has changed at all, obviously she must of changed in appearance terms, but I wish when we return everything will be as we left it, especially Mai. I know that is selfish thinking, she probably has a boyfriend and a completely new life without me. The thought alone makes me angry, it also makes me sad, the reason for it is that another guy has seen how amazing she is and she has somehow she has moved on, but she could still be single and waiting around waiting for the day SPR comes back. Still more selfish thinking on my part. I just can't help it, just the thought of Mai makes me happy and makes me want do anything to get her to be mine.

Currently Lin and I are on the plane back to Japan, with Madoka in tow. I swear that women follows me everywhere just to annoy the crap out of me. Although, I am very thankful that Lin is seated between us - it means that he's the one who has to deal with her chatter the most. For the past few years, this annoying person has constantly been bugging me. "When are you going to contact Mai?" She would often ask me. Then she'd add, "You shouldn't keep your future wife waiting, you know!" Almost all of her comments makes toward me is about my so-called "love" for Mai. What utter nonsense! I sigh audibly. Why did mother have to force her along with us? Unless, of course, she too is still set on making Mai my future wife...

Thump.

My heart leaps into my throat and I feel a warm tingle on my cheeks. Don't be stupid, Noll. That girl has moved on... It is my own fault, after all... I was the one who turned her down... My throat tightens and my heart feels heavy. Honestly, that girl really does make my body do the strangest things...

* * *

Lin's POV

As I sit on this plane, half listening to Madoka's mindless chatter, I can't help but let my mind wander to Mai and the SPR team, but mostly Mai. After she told me that he shouldn't hate her because she is Japanese, or because she is an orphan, I couldn't help but admire her after that, she reminded me of Gene, he said the exact same thing to me. If he was still alive Mai and him would be soul mates, for some strange reason the thought of her with him, or anyone really makes me angry. Mrs Davis did not make this thought go away, as every waking moment of every day for the past 3 years she would refer to Mai as Noll's future wife. This sparked the strange feeling I have about Mai to intensify. I feel protective of her… like a guard dog or something. Also for the past three years Madoka and I have grown closer, everyone thinks Madoka and I would be together, but something is stopping me from asking her out. I hope returning to Japan will help me figure it out...


	2. Arrival

HPFREAK1999 & Leiko Aya: We don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

Mai's POV:

The past 3 years have been hell. I have struggled to balance school and three other jobs just to keep up my rent - you wouldn't believe how much it's gone up. I should also mention that fact that in the first year of Li-...them leaving us, I struggled to cope with my feelings, too. It was mostly the pain I beared which caused the most strife. Then I met Kai Asahina. He was every girls dream. Blue eyes, dark brown hair, athletic (so he had a hot body), smart and he was interested in me! At first I turned his down, as the pain from their departure was still affecting me, but he didn't give up. So, about half a year later I finally agreed and we have been together ever since. The next year and a half was still hard, but Kai was always there for me, helping me.

Then the thing happened - the thing as I refer to it - is the announced arrival of Na-... them. I still can't think or talk about them without crying, and they think they can waltz right back into our lives and expect us to be ready and waiting for the SPR team to be formed again? It angers me to no end! And to top it off, I still don't know how it happened, but I was apparently the "only one available to pick them up". So here I am, with Kai, waiting to pick up Madoka and them.

"Babe, calm down. It's going to be alright," Kai whispered into my ear, easily sensing my worry. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I just shrugged and squeezed back, if I spoke I'm pretty sure I would just throw up. I'm really grateful for Kai, he easily senses when I'm not feeling well and he knows just the right things to do. But when it comes to Na-them, nothing can be of comfort. I really hate how this has gotten me so nervous. You'd think after 3 years I would have moved on, but no. Not even the slightest, tiniest, microscopic bit has my heart healed. It's still a raging mess - even with Kai by my side.

* * *

Naru's POV:

I can't believe Madoka convinced us to ask Mai to pick us up! What were we thinking - no - what was she thinking?! I need more time to think before I see her again! I'm not ready!

'DING!' I looked up to see the seatbelt light has come on.

It seems as though the world is against me, for our time to descend to Japan, and to Mai, has come... Crap, there is that strange pain again. I wonder why, though? This sudden painful experience only happens when I think of her… My mind has been flooded with thoughts of her, every minute and every hour has not gone by without her image or her sweet voice lingering in my mind. Honestly, what sort of scientist am I that I can't even figure out why my heart has had sudden "pangs" of pain.

...Did I really just use the word "pang"?

I sighed and lifted my hands to cover my face, '...What in the world have I surcomed to?'

I felt a sudden poke in my side. I turned to glare at Lin when I see that it was Madoka, she had leaned over Lin to poke me.

"What?!" I hissed, obviously not in the mood - not that I'm ever in the mood.

"Umm, do you mind moving? I want to see Japan again!" she replied, smiling childishly.

...Huh? I looked out of the window to see that we were at the airport, I undid my seatbelt and jumped up, hitting my head on the roof in the process. Madoka giggled, so I turned to glare at her when I saw that Lin was trying - and failing miserably - to hold his laughter in.

...This is slightly embarrassing.

I just stepped out into the aisle to grab my luggage from the overhead locker when something ran into me. I looked down to see it was a small child, 4 or 5 years old. She just looked at me and started to cry again, which just set Lin and Madoka's laughing off again. Before I ignored them, I shot them a warning glare and bent down to the small child.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Chi-ha-ya..." she hiccuped.

"Well, Chihaya, where are your parents?" I asked.

"My mu-m go-t off an-d for-got me" she cried, tears spilling over her brown eyes.

"I'm sure she didn't forget you, come with me." I then picked her up and rested her against my hip and held her there with one arm securing her. I then grabbed my luggage.

I barely walked off the plane when I was attacked by a woman. Well not attacked, she just jumped in front of me.

"Oh, thank God! You found my baby girl! the woman exclaimed - worry was clearly coming off her, it was in her aura. I passed Chihaya to her then proceeded to walk off before I was stopped. I turned to see that Chihaya had grabbed my sleeve.

"Th-ank y-ou..." she stuttered

"No problem, I told you she didn't forget you, didn't I?" I replied reassuringly, a real smile graced my lips.

"Thank you sir, you found my baby girl. You really are a saint!" her mother replied, holding Chihaya's hand.

"It was no problem," I replied, "but I need to go. Have a nice day."

I turned around and started to head for the baggage area - that was when I saw her. She was beautiful, her brown hair was now down to her waist and her body had definitely grew some new curves, then I saw the one thing about her. The extra bit of skin holding her hand.

"Um, Naru," Lin started, "do you mind if you keep walking? You're holding up a line..."

My cheeks flushed slightly and continued walking toward Mai - and the extra piece of skin. When I was almost near them, someone pushed by me and I lost my balance. Embarrassingly enough, I fell over - and right on top of Mai, too. It didn't even take a second for me to shoot back up onto my feet. With my cheeks cherry red, I held out my hand to help her up. Her gaze lingered on my before she place her soft hand in mine and I helped her up.

'Soft hand.'

…

I'm a creep.

"Sorry, are you alright, Mai?" I said lamely, trying to recover from my previous embarrassment.

"No problem, I'm fine," she replied tight lipped. She removed her hand from mine and let her arm hang by her side. It wasn't long until that extra bit of skin swooped in and tangled his fingers with hers.

I heard some laughter so I turned and saw that it was Lin and Madoka - the latter was rolling on the ground laughing, literally. Ignoring them the best I could, I turned my attention back to Mai.

"Thank you for coming out all this way," I said. I noticed that Lin had finished his rare stage and had joined me.

"...You're actually thanking me?" Mai replied, her gaze not meeting mine. It was downcast so that it focused on the ground.

"Of course he is, Mai!" Madoka smiled, finally recovering from her laughing fit. "I've tried my best over these last 3 years to drill some manners into him! I think the result is sple-"

Her train of thought obviously stopped when she looked at that thing holding Mai's hand. She noticed their hands, and with wide eyes, she instantly went to question them. "Ooh! Mai, who's this?! Your boyfriend?!"

I stiffened at the word "boyfriend".

"I am," that thing replied, "My name is Kai Asahina. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I just nodded in recognition, not wanting to talk to Kai. Ugh, Mai stealer. I went to look at Mai, wow, she had definitely grown up. She is taller now, up to my shoulders at least and her features are more defined, her lips are fuller too.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Madoka asked, peering at them curiously.

"A year and a half, after half a year of me pestering her!" Kai answered, grinning.

"Anyway," Mai interrupted, "do you mind us leaving now? I have work in half an hour."

"Sure babe, do guys have all you luggage?" Kai spoke, looking at the former SPR members.

"Yes we do! I can't believe we are in Japan again!" Madoka squealed.

"Okay then. Let's go," Mai said.

Mai and Kai lead us to a car, though I'm not sure who it belonged to. We all hopped in and Lin told Kai where to drop us off.

"So Mai, " Madoka started, "how's school going?"

"Oh, I'm currently in university," Mai answered. She sat in the front with Kai and I sat in the back with Madoka and Lin.

"What are you studying? Paranormal activities and Psychic research?" Madoka spoke over-enthusiastically.

"Ah, no - I'm actually, I'm doing childcare and teaching courses," Mai replied, but there was something in her voice as if she felt she was disappointing someone.

"Oh, well are you going to work for Noll again?" Madoka replied, though this time less cheerfully.

"Madoka, stop while you're ahead..." I murmured as she was seated between Lin and I.

"Oh Noll, stop being a party pooper!" she shot back at me, pouting slightly.

"Well I'm not sure. I'm already juggling 3 jobs and uni, I'm not sure how much more I can fit in," Mai piped up.

"How much are you earning?" I asked, looking out the window to take in Japan's scenery. It surprised me that Madoka didn't want a window seat.

"Oh, umm... I am earning ¥4363.33 altogether," Mai replied, "That's my hourly pay added up for each job."

"Um, if you come to work for me I could pay for you tuition," I offered awkwardly, "if you would like."

"Oh, Naru, you don't have to do that!" Mai exclaimed, embarrassed by my offer.

"It's really no big deal, I don't mind..." I murmured loud enough for only her to hear, as I was sitting behind her in the car.

"Okay guys, here you are!" Kai announced cheerfully, almost too cheerfully, while he pulled the car up

"Thanks! Mai, please let us know if you are going to take up Noll's offer A.S.A.P. Kai, it was lovely meeting you - I hope to see you again!" Madoka smiled as we got out of the car.

"I sure don't," I grumbled almost silently while I climbed out of the car.

* * *

HPFREAK1999: Hey guys!

Leiko Aya:Thank you for reading!

HPFREAK1999: So… did you like?

Leiko Aya: Leave a review to tell us what you think! It'll mean a lot to both of us.

HPFREAK1999: plus it will help to see what you guys want to see and what you guys don't want to see!

Leiko Aya: For a little heads up in the somewhat near future, we might go on hiatus when school starts… Yay...

HPFREAK1999: Well see you guys next time!

Leiko Aya: Yep! See you soon!


End file.
